Kagutsuchi
Character Synopsis Kagutsuchi is an aspect of YHVH and major antagonist of Shin Megami Tensei III, that governs over The Amala Network in an endless cycle of life, death and destruction. With the Conception, Kagutsuchi manifests on Earth, selecting the individuals who hold a Reason capable of shaping the Universe that is to born. Then, a specific location is twisted into a spherical shape that defies gravity, and a Vortex World is created. All that exists outside of it is erased from existence, and every living being but the selected humans die. The survivors must then develop their reason, and meet with Kagutsuchi at the center of the Vortex World, to prove their worth and create the new universe. In the true demon ending, the Demi-fiend destroys Kagutsuchi, putting an end to the cycle of rebirth, the Amala network itself and even the concept of time. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Shin Megami Tensei Name: Kagutsuchi Gender: None Age: Undefinable (Demons are naturally born in a world without Time or Space, beyond past, present and future) Classification: Guardian of The Amala Network, Fragment of YHVH, Godly Spirit Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Demons exist as thought forms and are akin to living ideals percieved by humanity. Kagutsuchi specifically embodies Rebirth and Time), Acausality (Paracausality; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Norn is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Life and Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Far superior to the likes of the Norns, whose influence over Time and Fate bounds even Demons who exist beyond all of space and time), Conceptual Manipulation (Scaling from lesser entities capable of administrating all concepts that comprise the world and define it's past, present and future as if they were merely Information on a computer program), Void Manipulation (Characters far weaker than Kagutsuchi can completely destroy beings of nothingness with nothing but normal attacks, and control the primordial void of nothingness that consumes and erases everything that comes in contact with it, even concepts and the Information that comprises reality), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demons of Kagutsuchi caliber are capable of maintaining the existence of the very concept of time across infinity, and of overwriting universes and their past and future with new ones containing different laws. Scaling from Polaris, who is capable of rewinding and administrating time on a multiversal scale, affecting even voids of complete nothingness which consume concepts and ideas), Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Information Manipulation, Power Nullification, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Lightning, Earth, Force/Wind), Healing / Resurrection, Flight / Levitation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Stat Buffing / Debuffing (Removes all Debuffs with Dekunda, Removes all enemy Buffs with Dekaja), Almighty Attacks that bypass all defenses (Can cast Almighty Attacks which bypass all magical defenses and innate resistances), Omnipresence, and Nigh-Omniscience, Resistanceto Conceptual Manipulation Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Kagutsuchi possesses absolute domination over The Amala Network, with his existence alone sustaing the existence of the entire structure, including multiversal space and time. Upon being killed by Demifiend, all of space and time within The Amala Network ceased to be ,which would include all of past, present and future given the relation it has to Buddhist Beliefs. Infinitely superior to Ouroboros Maia, the embodiment of Infinity on a 4th Dimensional Scale) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(Their existence is present at every point in Space and Time, including all the parallel universes that are contained within The Amala Network. It should also be noted that Kagutsuchi administers all time periods for each universe as well, including past, present and future) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Demons, as higher-dimensional entities of pure information, are not bound by the conventional laws of physics.) Striking Ability: Multiversal+ ' 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ ' 'Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Multiversal+ Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Sees absolutely everything that is occurring on every timeline / universe that is contained in The Amala Network) Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Maragidyne:' A powerful fire-based attack that scorches all foes at once. *'Mabufudyne:' A powerful ice-based attack that freezes all foes at once. *'Maziodyne:' A powerful electricity-based attack that strikes all foes at once *'Mazandyne:' A powerful wind-based attack that cuts into all foes at once. *'Dekaja:' Negates all positive effects of an enemy, returning them to their base state. *'Dekunda:' Negates all negative effects of itself, returning it to normal. *'Megidola:' A sphere of light that deals damage to all enemies. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. *'Vast Light:' Severe Almighty damage slams into all foes at once. Unable to be dodged. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. *'Infinite Light:' A more powerful version of Vast Light, which retains its undodgeable property. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Giants Category:Demons Category:Guardian Category:Spirits Category:Abstract Beings Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Fate Users Category:Void Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Healers Category:Ressurection Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Holy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regenerators Category:Tier 2